My secret
by ShallNeverSurrender
Summary: Loki is longing for his brother, so, he disguises himself as a young woman, but then what? A horrible summary; Read instead! And also, a horrible written fanfic, because I can.


A young woman is walking the halls of Asgard's big palace, she is dressed in the finest, most luxurious silk and glimmering gold, shining like stars, diamonds in her earrings and emeralds in her bracelets. No one knows it is Loki, the second prince of Asgard, who has disguised himself into the lovely looking young woman, no one knows of his desire, the fire which burns so strong in his green eyes. No one knows he is lusting for the golden prince of Asgard, Thor.

With no other way out, he feels forced to take on this weak form. Thor would never accept his love, would never accept his disgusting excuse of a brother if Loki were to propose a relationship.

Therefore, Loki, in the form of a woman seeks for his brother, he be-friends Thor, he flatter him, he acts like a fair maiden, set on Asgard only for Thor.

Each afternoon they met up in the fields of Asgard, this day is not a exception.

Thor was already there, sitting on a blanket with a basket next to him, when Loki arrived.

"Solveig!" Thor exclaimed and hurried to his feet, mindful not to trample on the basket as he did so. The fair maiden gave him a sweet smile as she approached Thor gracefully.

"I have counted the hours until we could meet again. Never, have a day seemed to pass so slowly as today." Thor handed her a deep red rose, it felt like velvet to her touch. She lowered her head slightly, nodding her thanks.

Thor proceeds to lead her to the blanket and motions for her to sit down next to him.

The sun is bright and warm, the soft summer breeze blowing through the big oaks. The girl smiles brightly towards the golden prince; on the inside Loki feels broken and shredded to pieces, his heart almost giving in to Thor's sweet words and actions. What if he stayed like this forever? He could be Solveig. No one would notice if Loki were to disappear.

"Is all well?" he hears Thor question and a strong hand places over a small, petite, one. She turns her head towards Thor and smiles.

"Why yes, I'm always well whe next to you." He thinks heartbroken, but tries to brush it off.

"Wonderful; I would not want my Solveig to feel sad and down." Thor moves closer to her, brushes her long raven colored hair, a sweet gesture of affection, as he leans against her shoulder.

"Do promise me to tell me if anything is wrong." Loki feels the need to snort, but stops himself and smiles.

"I promise you Thor." Her voice, like velvet, soft and light. Thor leans in to seal their promise with a kiss, Loki immediately panics, his mind racing with a, 'No, no, no!' He can't kiss Thor. Not like this. Not now. If… He bites his lip softly, there is no way he could go back if he were to… To kiss those lips he longed for so long.

Of course Thor doesn't take notice in Solveig's hesitation and kisses her full on her lips, lingering for a few seconds before sighing softly.

Finally, Thor thinks, he has found someone, one he could be happy with, he wanted Solveig with all his heart, he would fight endless battles for her, he would even go against the frost giants alone, all for her. Thor needed Solveig to feel complete.

But Solveig rises hastily, looking slightly panic struck as she shakes her head, and Thor's heart just drops. It breaks in thousands of pieces, and Solveig, the one he loved began to walk away from him.

"D-don't" She shouts as he begins to follow her.

"Don't follow me, ever…" her voice breaks, and it sounds slightly familiar to Thor, though he can not place it somewhere. He does listen to her, and stays perfectly still, wondering what he did wrong as Solveig sits up on her horse, galloping away towards the horisont and beyond, until Thor no longer sees her.

Far away; behind trees and bushes, the lovely young maiden utters a few words of acient elvish and she turns back into Loki; the long raven hair now shorter than before, earrings and emeralds gone, long dress now his green tunic and black trousers.

He is never to return to Thor. He can't. He wouldn't be able. He will mourn in silence, looking at his brother's broad back, missing these weeks. And Thor, he is never to find out about this.

Loki, he's taking this with him, to the grave and beyond. No one will ever know of his sick desire.


End file.
